The invention is related to computer-implemented programs that create and manage customized documentation of applications for a single person or a group of users in a computer-implemented system.
1. Environmental If-Statements
Current methods of distributing technical documentation for reconfigurable computer-implemented applications require the user to search a multitude of feature descriptions and procedures while he or she deciphers which parts of the documentation apply to current needs. Moreover, many features in the technical documentation contain different instructions applicable in various application environments, depending upon a combination of parameters related to the reconfigured system format. This uncustomized format requires the user to do a significant amount of research within the documentation itself in order to obtain the proper input instructions that cause the computer application to perform tasks assigned by the user or reconfigured for different system environments.
There is thus a need for a better way of organizing and managing documentation or computer applications. An easy-to-use, flexible, user-specific product documentation method is needed to tailor to different end-users or to conform to a multitude of reconfigurable operating environments.
2. Automated Translations
Current methods of technical documentation distribute foreign-language material as paper-based documents. This requires the administrator to keep a large amount of documentation on-hand to support end-users who might speak any number of languages. As the pool of end-users grows larger, the administration of documentation in foreign languages becomes increasingly burdensome. Product upgrades complicate this process, as existing documentation must be junked and replaced. This results in documentation that is wasteful and cumbersome. An entirely new set of foreign language translations of the documentation is needed for each revision in the original language. Because of the burden in administrating foreign-language documentation, it may inhibit the motivation of the end-user to upgrade to newer applications.
There is a need for a better, more efficient way of administrating foreign language documentation. An effective, easy-to-use method of creating product documentation in multiple languages is needed. Also needed is an automated translation feature that allows the end-user to work with software screens in the local language, along with the ability to create end-user documentation in another language.
3. Button Labels
In most modem-day offices, end-users no longer have a typewriter available to create typed button labels for telephones, and writing the labels by hand is unacceptable. This becomes particularly problematic for large telephone systems. There is a long-felt need among end-users for a computer-based button labeling feature for telephones. Consequently, many end-users have created "home-grown" spreadsheet and document templates in an attempt to make this process easier. However, this still requires a considerable amount of time to create button labels for a large installation. Further, it does not address the need to duplicate the labels and increment the phone number for a range of telephones. Updating labels as the telephone system grows larger requires a new series of label typing from the beginning.
There is therefore a need for a button label feature that allows the end-user to automate and customize the creation of button labels for individual telephones, or groups of telephones.
4. Platform Sharing
Conventional methods of implementing software applications require each application to have its own platform. This puts an unduly cumbersome strain on the hardware and software resources of the computer in an environment where multiple versions of a software application are running to provide services to the end-user.
There thus exists a need for a computer-implemented program that allows similar software applications or different versions of a software application to share a common platform and user interface, where each application contributes to a complete set of master end-user documents.